Ice Ice Baby chapter 1: We've Found Another One
by Javaholic411
Summary: The X-men find a new mutant.....is he who he says he is? What's up with him and Jean?


Disclaimer: I don't own X-men:Evolution(all though I would love to) or any of the other xmen! Marvel Studios does so  
don't sue me! and I and not making any money off of this fanfic!  
  
*_*= character thoughts   
(_)=Authors comments  
"_"=talking..duh!!  
-----scene change  
  
Ice Ice Baby  
Chapter 1: Another one  
By  
Javaholic  
  
  
RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!  
"Remember class, I want those papers on my desk Monday morning!" Mr. Hill yelled after his fastly departing students.  
"Finally! I thought this week would never end! Now I can kick back and relax!" Scott Summers said as he walked out of  
the class room with his best friend Jean Grey.  
"Ya well I hate to crush your weekend plans, but we do have a paper to write on Charles Darwin," Jean said as she  
opened her locker, stuffed the rest of her books in her bag and slung it over her shoulder.  
"Ya just have to take the fun out of everything, don't you?" Scott sighed and hung his head.  
"Yup!" Jean laughed and ruffled Scott's hair," Don't worry, if you get it done today then you have two days left of  
freedom!"  
"Great, now your sounding like my mother!" Scott joked. Jean laughed again and walked to the doors of Bayville High.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------Rogue slammed her locker door pushed her way through the  
crowd of jocks, surrounded by many air head cheerleaders.(im not dissing cheerleaders..k?)  
"Mooove!" Rogue said as she shoved Dawson out of the way and walked down the hall.  
"Hey what's her problem?" Dawson asked.  
"She's probably got PMS!!" cracked Rachel, a popular cheerleader. They laughed hysterically like there was no end.   
"Bitch," Rogue said under her breath. She walked down the steps and sat on the bench out side of the school, to wait  
for Jean and Scott. She looked at the paper in her hand and sighed.*Great a F! I hate school* Rogue thought as she  
crumbled the paper and threw it on the ground, just as Scott and Jean approached her. Scott looked down at the balled  
up paper and picked it up.  
"What's this?" asked Scott with a questioning look on his face.  
"Nothing," Rogue said as Scott opened the paper. When Scott and Jean looked at the paper, there eyes widened.  
"A F?!" Jean asked surprised.  
"Ya, no big deal," Rogue said when she stood up.  
"No big deal?!?" Scott shrieked," It's a F!"  
"Look, its my paper not yours, back off Scott!" Rogue yelled in Scott's face and stalked off to the Xaviar Institute.  
"She's right Scott,"Jean said,"It's her paper not yours"  
"I know Jean, but the professor wanted me to look out for the younger kids, and that's what I am doing"  
"I don't think the professor ment acting like an over protective father"  
"Ha Ha Ha... very funny Jean, Lets go home" Scott said as he jumped in the drivers seat of his sleek, red and white  
convertible and gunned the engine. Jean got in the front seat, and they zoomed out of the parking space the car was in.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Apparently Kitty and Kurt were already home because Rogue could hear them fighting, like always, when she  
approached the porch. She opened the door and saw Kitty and Kurt staring at each other like they were going to kill  
each other. Evan was sitting on the couch watching this fight in great amusement. Scott and Jean were in the dining  
room working on their history paper on Darwin. Rogue grabbed an apple off the table and started for her room. Scott  
opened his mouth to say something to her.  
"Don't start with me Summers!" Rogue growled, turned on her heel and walked up the stairs to her room. At that point  
Evan had gotten bored of the Kitty/Kurt fight and went to get a banana.  
"What was that about?" Evan asked as chomped on this piece of fruit.  
"Oh nothing, Rogue and Scott had a fight at school about Rogue's grade on her latest paper "Jean said to the fruit  
guzzling teenage boy," and now she's really pissed at him!"  
"HA HA poor Scott!" Evan said with a mouth full of food. Evan threw his banana peel away and went to watch the never  
ending Kitty/Kurt fight...again.  
Jean looked at Scott with disapproving look on her face.  
"What??" Scott asked and turned back to his paper.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Professor Charles Xaviar was hooked on to Cerebro in his secret room. Orno was watching what was on the huge tv  
screen. On the screen was a map of the United States with all of the states and their cities. On the map there was a  
blinking red light. That blinking red light was a indicator that some one has just discovered their mutant power. This  
person was located in the heart of Los Angeles California. Xaviar took off the helmet and looked at the map.  
*Xmen...to me* Xaviar used his telekinetic powers to call Jean, Scott, Kurt, Rogue, Kitty and Evan to him.   
As they entered the room Scott asked the professor,"What's up?"  
"Cerebro has just gotten a reading form LA that there is a person that has just discovered their mutant powers." the  
professor replied.  
"Pack your bags...were going to LA!" Orno said to the group.  
"Road trip!" Evan said excitedly.  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SOOOOOOOOOOOOO what didja think!? I know.....it sucks! but hey...wrote this when i was sick and it is my first fanfic!  
R&R please? Comments and flames are welcome!  
Javaholic411@jester.com  



End file.
